My version of Untamed
by xoxozoeyandstarkxoxo
Summary: This is my version of untamed, but what if heath wasn't in the picture erik was and loren and zoey never had sex?
1. Chapter 1

**A/n This is my first ever story don't be to hard… I will make them longer if you like them though!  
**

**~CHAPTER 1~**  
** ~ZOEY~**

At my House Of Night I'm high priestess in training, currently dating Erik Night (the hottest guy here) so I should be happy right well nope there are a couple of reasons :

Neferet our actual High Priestess is EVIL ….No seriously she decided she would declare a war against humans  
AND

Heath and I broke up…But I suppose it was coming Heath was in my old life he just doesn't fit

In this one.

XXXXXXXX

I decided that I was pretty hungry so, I started to walk over to the cafeteria ugh dining hall? Well whatever, when I heard a cawing coming from a nearby tree ,when I looked up I saw two seriously creepy red, glowing eyes staring back at me, it kind of looked like a raven ,but I wasn't sure so I hurried inside to the cafeteria and slipped into the booth the Twins,Damien,Stevie rea (who was currently off somewhere with Aphrodite ),Erik and I claimed as ours every lunch .

XXXXXXXXXXXX

I was leaning up against Erik, as was Jack and Damien listening to the twins go on and on about this season new nail polish colours ,when the dining halls doors swing open and several cats run in hissing like crazy with a huge blond lab running after them and at this point every cat in the room was hissing like mad. Coming in behind the dog was a cute looking boy and a couple of very flustered looking professors.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Who is that," whispered Jack.

"I think that's James Stark," I whispered back to him. One of the benefits of being a prefect was the vamps trusting you with stuff you wouldn't know if you were a normal fledgling.

"Oh, was that the one who had a gift with the bow and arrow?" asked Damien .

"Yeah, he's supposed to be really talented, like he can't miss," I answered

**A/N soooo…what you think should I keep going, don't forget to comment please? **


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Tell me if you want me to write short chapters a lot or write long chapters less regularly

**~ CHAPTER 2 ~  
~ZOEY~**

There must have been a lot of noise coming from the hall, because Neferet came in within a few seconds a said in her best and most powerful high priestess voice "what's all the noise about," and strode over to the boy with the dog and the vamps.

Dragon our fencing instructor (I take his class) spoke up and said "This is James Stark the student we have been expecting from the Chicago house of night."

"It's just Stark , I dropped James a couple months back," He said sounding quite irritated.

"Ah ,yes Ja- I mean Stark we have been waiting quite a while," said Neferet smiling at stark, then turning to Dragon saying "make sure to show stark to all archery equipment ."

"I told them I don't compete," Stark said looking more than a bit angry at the thought…..I wonder why?

"Oh you mean those summer games; I couldn't care less about them. I do however care that you use your goddess, given gift. That's what really matters." She said brushing him off and smiling good naturedly at him and his comment.

"Oh, I don't mind practicing," he said sounding relived and a lot more relaxed.

Then Neferet turned to our table and walked straight towards us with Dragon and Stark following behind her. She looked around our whole table smiling a dazzling smile, she only glanced at me, but in that glance I saw hatred, pure hatred and I gave it right back. Luckily no one noticed. Then she started to talk to Damien about where Starks room is, because he was going to show him to his room.

While they were talking I got to look at Stark, like properly. He was wearing a pair of blue denim jeans, red converse and a plain grey top with the sixth former insignia stitched on neatly. He had dark brown eyes, strong nose and chin. His hair was a dirty blonde sort of colour that was kinda messed up, in a cute way though and wasn't too long or short. All in all he was a cute guy. A very cute guy actually and he had a weird little cocky, lob sided smile that brought him from very cute, to hot. After a while of checking him out he noticed I was staring at him and he smiled _that smile_ at me, I quickly turned away, blushing like mad.

**A\N So how was it? Please comment thanks! ! **


	3. Chapter 3

**~CHAPTER 3~  
~ZOEY~**

After Neferet left, Damien brought Stark to get a snack and Erik left to go sort out some stuff for his drama class, which I am taking. As soon as Erik left, the Twins started to ask me if I how hot I thought he was and go on about how hot they thought he was.

"Soooo, what do you think of him Zoey?" asked Erin.

"Yeah, isn't he just delicious?" shaunee said, looking hungrily at him.

"Yeah, I guess so," I say.

They both suck air at the fact that I'm not gushing about him like they are. I mean I have a boyfriend…Right? OH, all right, so what if I'm not as interested in Erik as I used to be, we have been together awhile, so that must be the reason …I hope.

"What do you mean, I guess so," Erin said shaking her head at me "he is sooo f-ing hawt".

I looked back at him. Yeah, he was sooo f-ing hawt, as Erin put it, but I can't say that the twins have a big mouth, if they say that in front of Erik…..Oh goddess … I was already in enough trouble with him for the whole heath thing. Before I said something I would regret, Stark and Damien came back to the table, Stark had a sandwich in his hands and was just sitting down, when he realized the Twins were staring at him in a very flirty way. He coughed and said "was duch behaving".

"Oh yes, she was a perfect lady,"Shaunee purred.

He looked around uncomfortably, so jack made the moment even MORE uncomfortable by saying "So, are you the archer who can't miss where he shoots".

"OH, Jack," I said under my breath.

"Ummm, yeah I guess, I've been good at it ever since I was marked," he said kinda sheepishly and started to scratch duchesses' head. Then, obviously trying to change the subject, he said looking at my marks and smiling "looks like I'm not the only the only "weird" fledgling around here."

Then it was my turn to be uncomfortable and blush "Yeah, guess so," I looked up to see him smiling a cocky, lopsided smile at me, I smiled back at him and yes I did feel guilty and I sooo wouldn't have been "slightly" flirting with Stark if Erik was there but….he wasn't …But I think The Twins might have noticed and they were staring at me. So I decided to make an excuse to get out of there and back to my room.

"Um, guys I'm not feeling that well, I'm gunna go back to my room see you later okay? Oh , stark if you need any stuff for duch, you can ask me okay?" I asked.

"Okay, sure, thanks," he said smiling.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I flopped down on my bed and I heard a knocking on my door. I moaned and walked back over to the door, opened it up and found Aphrodite taping her foot with a bitchy sneer plastered on her newly un-marked face.

"Bout time you showed up…Stevie Rea Is climbing up the wall right now," she said pouting at me.

Within a couple of seconds, we heard rustling from outside the rooms window and in popped Stevie Rae. Her bouncy blonde hair was slightly messed and tangled with some twigs, but she still looked like my best friend, even though she had the markings of a red vamp and her eyes glowed slightly red.

"Hey, Stevie Rae I've missed you so much," I said as I rushed over to give her a hug.

"Ah, hey zo, I've missed you to, but I just dropped in and I haft to get back to the tunnels" she twanged.

"Oh, okay then, bye Stevie Rae we will see you soon then," I said sounding disappointed

"Yeah don't worry z," She said smiling, a sad smile at me and climbing out the window.

"Oh, Aphrodite I forgot, quickly draw on a mark, we have to go to a council meeting," I said quickly. She moaned but did as I said and put her hand in her bag, pulled out a blue eye liner and went into the bathroom

**A\N don't forget to comment and look I made it longer! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A\N this sort of is a summary of the actual chapter in the book and I didn't really change anything but I thought I should put it in. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HON books. **

**~CHAPTER 4~  
~ZOEY~  
**As soon as Aphrodite and I walked into the room, we saw the twins and Damien waving at us, we went over and sat beside them. Within a couple of minutes Neferet swept into the room and instead of seeing her looking perfect like she normally does, she looked tired and strained. Once Nefert stepped aside so we could see the vamp standing behind her, she was tall, thin with dark skin. Her mark was in the shape of a goddess figure all professors had stitched on their breast pockets. She had large, dark, almond shaped eyes and her hair was impossibly long, I mean it fell past her waist and was shiny and black.

Her eyes scanned the room and stopped on me, but only briefly and said "merry meet."

We all responded quickly "merry meet."

Then Neferet spoke "I can see you are all honored and…. Surprised by shekinahs unexpected arrival."  
I heard Damien gasp and whisper to me that she was the high priestess of all vamps. No wonder Neferet was freaking out.

She looked at Aphrodite, then the Twins, then Damien and finally came to stop at me "So you are Zoey redbird and your friends have been gifted with affinities for air, fire, water and earth."

"Yes, ma'am, they are," I said

She turned to Neferet and said "you want to use their power." How the hell did she know about the whole "war" thing Nefert was planning?

"There is to be no war between us and the humans, is that clear," Shekinah said. Then, Neferet apparently forgetting how to be respectful asked "So are we just going to let murderers go unpunished for their crimes against our people?"

"Are you so sure you will not find justice with the humans that you are actually willing to begin war," said Shekinah. Neferet didn't say anything after that and Shekinah then asked me for some reason what I thought and I blurted without thinking.

"I know an honest human cop."

"Well, I think we should at least try and let the humans police their own," Shekinah said. Then Neferet sounding disgusted said "As if they could, _police their own."  
_  
"Neferet, they have done many times over the years," Shekinah said gently. "Your declaration of war against humans has been rejected by nyx's council."

Then Neferet stormed from the council room looking distraught .No one spoke for a while but shekinah broke the silence by saying "Ate, please lead the detectives through the investigation, I know not much was left behind but they may find something," Then turning to me she said "what was the detectives name, Zoey."

"Kevin Marx," I responded.

"I will talk with him," said Ate.

"Good and I would like to inform you all that I will be staying her, at least until Neferet is herself again," Shekinah announced. I looked around seeing expressions that varied from shock to happiness. I think I would be one of happiness. "I think it's best if classes carry out as usual."

Lenobia spoke "We are all willing that classes carryout as usual, but we are missing a professor."

"Another reason I am staying, is so that I can take over Loren Blake's poetry class," she said.

**A\N so what did you think weak chapter I know….and do you want me to break up Erik and Zoey before the whole Zoey and stark scene or no?  
!COMMENT!**


	5. AN

**A\N Hi guys I was just sort of wondering if I should break up Erik and Zoey now before Zoey has that scene with stark, at the bit where they run into Erik coming back from the airport or keep should I keep them together for a bit longer ?oh and how should I do it….i have writers block:\**


	6. Chapter 5

**~CHAPTER 5~  
~ZOEY~**

After, shekinah and I talked about how we could "socialize" with humans a bit more I brought up the idea of how Aphrodite and I could go with Darius to street cats a charity for abandoned cats and help out, the Twins, Damien, Jack and I started to walk towards the dorms. We bumped into Erik.

"Hey, guys, Zo," He said smiling at us.

"Hey," we all answered back.

"Hey, um, Zo will you meet me at the stables in a couple minutes?" he asked me.

"Ugh, yeah I was going to go there now any way, what for?" I said.

"I just haven't really seen you lately, just what to talk," he said, smiling at me.

"Oh, ok sure, I wanted to talk to," I said smiling back at him.

"Ok, well, bye guys," he said and walked in the direction we just came.

"Do you know what he wants to talk about?" Shaunee asked.

"I have no clue," I answered truthfully, did he want to break up or something …He didn't seem like it, but then again he was a very good actor. Did I mind the idea, sure, I like him, but things haven't been the same between him and I lately…and I don't know why.

"Soooo, what do you think of him Z," shaunee asked me.

"Him?" As in Erik, goddess, I think he is hot and all, but I don't think we have a connection anymore.

"Yeah, stark, the new kid," Shaunee said, raising an eyebrow at me.

"He seems…nice, I guess but Damien spent the most amount of time with him," I said.

"Hot, to me," she said, smiling.

"He seems distant, but I suppose not having a roommate has something to do with that….and having to move to a new place also," Damien said and Shawnees' phone made a beeping noise that says she got a text. She quickly took out her phone and read the text.

"OOOHHHH, Twin, Cole texted me asking if we all wanted to watch a _Bourne _marathon."

They all shouted there "Yeahs" and "Okays".

"Hey, Zo, are you gunna come?" Erin asked

"Um, I think I'm just going to go to the stables now, 'kay?" I said

"Oh, ok then," she said and they started to walk on and I started to walk in the direction of the stables. I had a couple of minutes before I had to meet up with Erik, so I could just brush Persephone for a while. I was just a couple of meters from the stables when I heard a the cawing of a raven coming from the trees and it swooped down, but before it could come down and scrape me, I jumped inside and shut the door to the door, breathing heavily, why did that raven do that?

Feeling really creaped out, I hurried into Persephone's stall, a grabbed a curry comb and started to brush her. Feeling a bit calmer I started to think… think about what Erik wanted to talk about, did he want to break up, should I be sad, because I am not really ….

When I suddenly, I heard a noise coming from the field house.

I opened the door quietly and saw stark standing a bit away from me in an archer's stance, his bow and arrow in his hands, about to shoot. I stood there and watched, I looked at the target that was a bit away from him and noticed that there was loads of arrows all piled on top of each other, I looked down and saw duch at his feet. I was about to go back and was starting to turn, when he turned around and said  
"Hey, um can we talk."

"Um, sure yeah…what about?" I asked kinda breathily…. I mean why did he want to talk to me?

"I just wanted to tell you about me and … my _Gift_," when he said gift like it was a bad thing the only other person I know who thinks there gift is bad is Aphrodite and the only bad thing about her visions is the "having" them part otherwise it was very useful and helped us save a lot of peoples lives (her visions are about death), like the one about my grandma dying in a car accident with a lot of others, when a bridge collapses.

"What gift?" I said

"The one where I can't miss anything I shoot at," he looked over his shoulder and pointed at the target with a load of arrows all piled on top of each other.

"That sounds cool, what's wrong with that," I asked sounding confused, because that did sound like a great thing to be able to do and not understanding why he sounded so… disgusted with himself for it.

Instead of answering me, he asked me a question "Have you ever heard of William Chidsey?"

**The story will pick up soon just need to get this scene over with **** ….. REVIEW !**


	7. Chapter 6

A\N hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while but I was having and studying for Christmas exams…. I

know excuses, excuses ….ha-ha oh well!...well here it is

**~CHAPTER 6~**

**~STARKS POV~  
**

Instead of answering her, I asked her a question "Have you ever heard of William Chidsey?"

She just looked looked at me confused and shook her head "Ummmm, no sorry…who's that?'

"He _was _my mentor, best friend and he _was_ the archery champion of ALL vamps," I looked down at the bow in my hands, "Well he was, until he died."

Her brown eyes got wider "Oh I'm sorry."

"Yeah me to, I am the one who killed him," I said still looking down, not wanting to meet her eyes and see the horror that might be there.

"Why did you do it…..I thought you said that you were bestfriends," I looked up then, surprised to see she was more confused than scared or horrified.

"I did it because of my _Gift_," I took a deep breath and told Zoey what happened, "It happened during the summer games, we were in the practicing lanes I was really concentrating on wining….Ha that's all I cared about ….getting gold…I never wanted anything more in my whole life, I let the arrow go….Even though I aimed for the target, the arrow landed straight in his chest," I grimaced and had to look down then, "blood splattered onto the linen sheet that separated us and our lanes."

"…But … Maybe it wasn-,"

I stopped her "Yes it was me…I tested my _gift_ later… I set up a target on, up against a tree and I aimed for the center of the tree, the center of the tree is called the heart the ancient vamps said animals can sometimes represents the heart of it's tree…"

"What's wrong…? Did you kill the animal," she lifted her arm and rested her hand on my shoulder, my breathing got quicker with her close proximity to me, I tried to keep it under control, because it would be really embarrassing if she noticed that I was into her _that way, _which is true I mean she was really hot.

"Yeah, an owl was the heart, I fell from the tree," I felt sick just talking about this. "Hey can I ask you one thing."

"Um, yeah I guess," Zoey looked at me and I tried not to get distracted by her lips and asked my question "What was up with you and Neferet?"

"Oh ummm, nothing really," she stepped away from me taking her hand of my shoulder and I almost regretted asking her the question. I just looked at her understanding that she didn't want to talk about it, but said " Well I'm good at listening if you need it," I said brushing her hair away from her face and smiling a little at the fact that she blushed when I touched her. "Sometimes an outsider's opinion can be good."

"Wouldn't you rather not be an outsider," she said a little breathily.

I shrugged "It's easier that way," I said still playing with her hair, "That's why it was so easy for me to move to the Tulsa House Of Night," I took a deep breath and said exactly what I was thinking , "I'm starting to be really happy that Tulsa wanted me."

She smiled "Yeah me too, umm well I have a horse to groom," she had started to turn, but I caught her wrist and laced my finger through hers and asked, "Are you gunna tell anyone about me?"

"Do you want me to?" she asked me, a little bit flushed.

"Not unless you have to."

"Okay, I won't unless I have to," She said, staring into my eyes. I decided I might as well make a move on her, I mean she wasn't exactly giving me the ewww-I-don't-like-you vibes. I leaned in slowly bending down, giving her time to pull away….. But she didn't, so I brushed my lips against hers and pulled her against me gently…. And that's when the door busted open …..

**SOOOOOO what did you think? Who do you think it is?...it's pretty obvious but still.. Don't forget to Favorite and Review! Tell me what you think! Ha-ha thanks for reading guys 3**


	8. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 6 ~**

~STARKS' POV~

**"Okay, I won't unless I have to," She said, staring into my eyes. I decided I might as well make a move on her, I mean she wasn't exactly giving me the ewww-I-don't-like-you vibes. I leaned in slowly bending down, giving her time to pull away….. But she didn't, so I brushed my lips against hers and pulled her against me gently…. And that's when the door busted open …..**

~

**Zoey pulled away and turned wide eyed, staring at this guy who looked pissed, she stepped as far away from me as possible, breathing really heavily ….Are they together?...Shit, did I get her in trouble with her boyfriend!**

"Zoey ! What the fuck are you doing!" he screamed at her. "Who the hell is that?!"  
"-Uh-Ummm" she stuttered.  
"Well?!," he asked.  


**Then he turned to me, eyes turning into angry slits "well?" he asked again.  
"I'm stark," I said trying to act confident.  
"How comes I haven't seen you here before ?" he said still  
Then I said something that I only figured out that it would make things worse after I said it  
"Oh, I just got here today from-," I cut myself off.  
**

**He gave Zoey a sarcastic smile "OH, really he just got here today did he, ha-ha well that's just great."**

"**Eri-," Zoey started not looking at him.**

"**NO!...Just stop….Look your obviously not happy with US ….So let's just stop…Okay?!," Erik said, obviously waiting for her to say something, but she didn't.**

"…**.Okay…Yeah, okay….," she said finally looking up, he looked shocked obviously expecting a different answer, probably for her to beg him to stay or something but she didn't she just kept staring.  
"Okay, fine…. Bye then," Erik started to walk away looking like he was about to cry. **

"… **Um Zoey, I'm sorry that I really fucked up your relationship." I said looking down expecting her to bitch slap me or something, but she didn't she just turned around to me and gave me a small smile  
**

"**No, no it's fine, it's fine…..It was going to happen anyway," she said siting down against the wall of the field house. I walked over and sat down beside her.**

"**Yeah, but still, I shouldn't of just kissed you like that even if your boyfriend hadn't of just walked in on us."**

"Ex now and don't worry I'm just as bad as you for not pulling away," she said smiling at me, "and why exactly did you kiss me when we only meet like an hour ago."

"Oh I don't know, why exactly didn't you pull away, when we only meet an hour ago?" I said jokingly, but at the same time serious, I mean why did she like me? She is the best looking girl I've ever seen, she had an affinity for all five elements and she had extended marks even full vampyres didn't have.

"**Huh I see what you mean," She said resting her head against my shoulder, and we sat in silence for a while before she said sounding panicked "Ugh crap!"**

**~~~~~ ZOEY~~~~~**

"**What?" He asked looking at me strangely  
"Oh I was supposed to meet up with a friend for diner and talk about….umm something," I told him careful not to say "Stevie Rae" was that friend just in case he asked anyone who she was or Neferet in case he asked any questions.  
"Oh right okay, I'll see you later then." He said sounding a little disappointed at the fact I had to leave, and I tried not to laugh. We both got up and I headed for the door and stark for his bow and arrows.**

**I was almost at the door when I heard a coughing noise and then some gargling.**

"**Zoey?!" Stark shouted and I turned and ran back to stark and caught him before he fell.**

**The door to the track room swan open and Erik stood in the door way..**

"**Erik go get help!" I screamed at him, but he didn't respond he just looked from stark to me and back to stark, shook his head, turned and walked away.**

**Hey guys sorry for not updating in a while…. Don't forget to review  
P.S I don't know whether I should continue on with the story or just say that the story picks up as in the books from there….. I haven't really thought about what would happen next sooo yeah ….. Review plz and tell me what I should do and any ideas! Thanks review and favorite 3**


End file.
